To Make You Feel My Love
by little-borgia
Summary: A car accident has left Victoria in need of a little TLC. Will Conrad be able to convince her to let him help? (Rated M just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

He towered over her. When he first entered the hospital room, he felt faint. Things weren't supposed to be this way. His marriage hadn't exactly gone as he had hoped in recent years. He could handle that. He could handle the witty comebacks and constant eye rolling. It was trying at times, but he knew that even if she didn't love him, she must have liked something in him. But this, this shell of his wife he couldn't bear to see.

As he watched her, he grew angrier and angrier. He hated her for looking so helpless and small, barely taking up half of the hospital bed. He hated the way her uneven lip made her more beautiful. More than anything he hated the last conversation they had.

He called her cell phone over some trivial matter which once again ended in a battle of words. It didn't phase him when she yelled that she'd rather be dead than continue this charade of a marriage.

He was just about to reply when he heard some static. He called her name but she didn't reply.

And then he heard it.

The glass shattering. The deafening sound of metal smashing into metal. The squealing of tires. And her cry out.

He stayed on the line, calling her name out until an EMT heard his pleas. He raced to the hotel, fearing the worst.

Victoria was lucky, all things considered. She had a few broken ribs, a broken foot and some nasty cuts and scrapes. But she was alive. She was unconscious but would be herself when she woke up.

In her sleep, Victoria's eyes darted back and forth. He wondered what she dreamt about. Did she find peace in her unconscious state? Did she dream of the lives they lead in the past? Did she imagine her future?

He silently brushed the dark curls off her face. Regardless of the reason, he knew she'd be mortified if anyone noticed her hair sticking to small beads of sweat sprayed across her forehead. He relished in the idea that he could help her without a fight.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and mumbled "Conrad." He took a few steps back, assuming that she was waking up. But she didn't wake up. A small smile crept across his face as he realized that whether she dreamt of peace, past or future she was dreaming about Conrad.

No longer angry, he settled into the hospital chair. He was going to wait for Victoria to wake up and regardless of how hard she fought, he was going to take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Conrad Grayson pulled into the driveway, he braced himself. He knew what needed to be done, but he also knew the repercussions attached.

Victoria had awoken in the hospital but quickly needed to be sedated. It was scarcely talked about, but Victoria was terrified of doctors. She had managed to control herself when someone else was in the hospital, but couldn't stand to be the patient. Against his better judgement, he had checked his wife out of the hospital while she was unconscious. He knew he'd have more luck asking his doctor for a house call. This way, Victoria wouldn't even be tempted to raise a hand to an unfortunate nurse. Although, in Victoria's defense, she didn't like needles either so an IV shouldn't have even been an option.

The memory of Victoria screaming and swinging her arms brought a smile as he looked at her now. Although drugged, she looked like a fallen angel. In some ways, she was.

In one swift motion he scooped her up and carried her into Grayson Manor. Her hair hung down, swishing from side to side with every motion. Before long her arm dropped down and he noticed the prisms from the sun hitting her engagement ring. He carried her in, watching the prism follow her.

Initially, he planned on keeping her on the ground floor considering her broken foot but he remembered Lydia being locked away in that room and couldn't bare to make Vic feel the same. Instead, he slowly carried his wife up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few tries before Victoria could lift her heavy eyelids. She was immediately groggy and very sore. The first thing she took notice of was the beautiful teenager flipping through magazines on the edge of the bed.

"Charlotte?" She whispered.

The girl stopped and inched closer, petting Victoria's head in a motherly way.

"Victoria? You don't remember me?"

"Charlotte?" She repeated, positive that she was looking at her daughter.

"Miss, I came into the gallery to purchase a painting and saw you on the floor. You must have hit your head."

Victoria fluttered her eyes, trying to process what was happening.

"Charlie, behave!"

She turned to find Daniel in the hallway, grinning the mischievous grin that had become a trademark for him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore. And confused." She muttered, looking to Charlotte.

"Mom, I was kidding. You don't have amnesia." Charlotte said with a smile before closing her magazine. "Dad told us to stay with you until you woke up but I have plans. Can I go, please?" She pleaded.

"Of course. You didn't have to stay with me."

"Try telling Dad that," Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes. Her eye roll was clearly one thing she had inherited from her mother. She skipped into the hallway before rushing back to place a kiss on her mom's head.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Mom. Love you."

Victoria smiled at her daughter.

"Love you too. Have fun." Victoria looked at her son. "I suppose you have plans with Emily?"

Daniel grabbed his mothers hand.

" I can cancel them. Emily would understand."

Victoria was tempted. Not only would she be elated to spend time with Daniel but it would also stop him from wasting time with Emily Thorne. Instead, she let her motherly instincts kick in.

"No, not at all. You go have fun. And do give Emily my best." She said, forcing a fake smile.

"She did want to be here. She was very concerned about you."

"Do let her know that it'll take more than a minor mishap to take me down."

"I saw your car. I wouldn't call that minor. And we'll be having a discussion on driving while you're on your cell phone." He said as he rushed out the door.

"Love you!" He called from down the hall.

She smiled. She didn't want to admit it, but it was very thoughtful of Conrad to let her wake up to her children. She wondered if he was behind her waking up in her own bed, too. Surely she would have remembered checking out of the hospital.

She ran her fingers through her hair before realizing that she was in need of a shower. She winced as she inched herself closer to the edge of the bed, but nothing prepared her for that first step.

In an instant she fell to the ground with a loud wail. She had completely forgotten that her foot was broken although the pain made her think she had broken it all over again.

"My God, Victoria! What in the world are you doing?" Conrad said as he raced into her bedroom.

"I wanted to take a shower," she whispered, still wincing from the pain.

"You're going to have to let me help you, my dear. "

"I bet you'd enjoy that," she said with an eye roll. It was typical of her husband to use her accident as a way to sneak a peak of her in the shower.

"Victoria as you've proven, you cannot stand on your foot until it heals. Like it or not you need help."

She could feel the anger boiling over. She wasn't about to let anyone tell her what she needed, especially Conrad.

"What makes you think I'd let you help me? And speaking of why are you so suddenly worried about my best interests? I'd have thought you would have suffocated me in my sleep and ended this misery once and for all." She spat at him.

"Have you ever thought that I was genuinely concerned for you? That despite your personality I actually care about the mother of my children? That maybe, just maybe it was gut wrenching to have to listen to your car crash over the phone and have no choice but to listen helplessly and wonder if you were dead or alive?"

She gulped. Actually, she hadn't considered any of that. She realized that she couldn't remember the last time she considered Conrad's feelings on anything. Without warning, he scooped her up and put her back on her bed.

"You should probably rest. And please stay off that foot." He said without bothering to look up and her. He headed towards the door but stopped when she spoke.

"Conrad, wait."

He turned but said nothing.

"I could still use help with the shower. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

After almost an hour, Conrad was finally able to convince Victoria to take one of the pain pills the doctor had prescribed. He knew it would help with the pain but it would also relax her, which would help him.

"What in the world?" Victoria said as he carried her into the bathroom.

Conrad had gotten a seat installed in her shower. He had gone back and forth for quit some time, debating whether to install the seat for showers or for her to take baths. Although most women find them luxurious and relaxing, he knew that Victoria was disgusted by the idea of sitting in a puddle of her own filth. Ironically, Conrad wasn't sure he had ever seen Victoria even close to being dirty.

"Nothing but the best for you, my dear." He said as he eased her into the seat. He delicately peeled the layers of clothing off of her. She closed her eyes, appreciating the way his hands roamed over her skin. Even in so much pain, she reveled in the blaze of his touch. She couldn't deny herself the fantasy of him carrying her as she wrapped her bruised legs around his waist, curing her pain with kisses.

When she finally snapped back to reality, she noticed that Conrad had shed his shirt and was standing before here wearing only a pair of shorts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Certainly you don't expect me to ruin a suit just to help clean up."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She hadn't planned on him assisting her in showering, but it made sense. She couldn't use her foot and she was sure she'd struggle to do so much as wash her hair. She decided to pick her battles.

As the water poured down she was well aware of the steam rising. She didn't just mean the actual steam. She let a moan escape her lips as Conrad ran his hands through her hair, rinsing the conditioner out of it.

Conrad looked at her, acknowledging that he heard the moan but didn't utter a word.

"You checked me out of the hospital while I was unconscious." She said.

"Was that a question or a statement."

"A statement. My question is why."

Conrad stood up and turned off the shower.

"You hate hospitals. You hate doctors. And as much as I'd love nothing more than to let you recover in your own home, I was concerned for the safety of the hospital staff. After all, you did take a swing."

"I told her I didn't want the IV." Victoria said it in a cold voice, but when she looked at Conrad they shared a laugh.

"Thank you." She whispered, letting the words fall.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried, Victoria," Conrad kissed the top of her head before lifting her out of the shower. He sat her on the bed and pulled out a lacy nightgown.

"It's the middle of the day, I can't wear a nightgown!" She shrieked. As frustrating as it was, Conrad lost the battle and ended up dressing Victoria in a skirt and cardigan. He was grateful that it would be a little more comfortable than one of her tight dresses. He was even more grateful that she agreed to wear flats instead of trying to shove a broken foot into heels.

"Do you want to sit on the balcony?" He asked her, knowing she'd agree.

"Why didn't you get a wheelchair?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's downstairs."

"Why on Earth wouldn't you use it?" She asked.

He sighed, looking her square in the eye.

"It's much easier to carry you around than trying to carry the wheelchair up the stairs."

"I find it hard to believe you couldn't find anyone to help you, let alone that it's easier to carry me than a wheelchair."

Conrad could feel the heat rising in his face. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, constantly questioning everything. In a rush he swooped her up and plopped her on the balcony.

"What is it you are looking to hear? That I wanted an excuse to be close to you? That I was terrified that your last words to me would be to say how little our marriage meant to you? That holding you makes me feel like I can keep you safe?"

Before she could answer he rushed out of the room, making her wonder if everything he said was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Whether it was the pain medicine or sheer exhaustion, but for whatever reason Victoria slept on her balcony for most of the day. She may have slept all night if she didn't feel something on her face. Despite being temporarily blinded by the sun in her face, she noticed Conrad bent over her. She felt his hands on her face, but couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"What is this?" She cried.

"Do you want to add sunburn on top of your other ailments?" He said, still wiping her face.

"I shouldn't have gone off like that earlier." Conrad knew this was about as close to an apology as he'd get.

"We are who we are," Conrad said, giving her a brief smile.

"You're good to me." She could see the faintest blush spread across Conrad's cheeks.

"I think those pain pills may be too strong for you," Conrad said, eliciting a laugh from Victoria. Conrad had forgotten how unusual her deep laugh was. He forgot how beautiful it sounded.

"I'm getting hungry,"

"I'd imagine you are. You haven't eaten since early yesterday. What would you like?"

Victoria thought of it for a moment.

"I think I'd like to go downstairs, eat dinner and then relax, maybe watch a movie. With you."

Conrad scooped her up.

"My dear, your wish is my command." He said as he carrier her down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until Victoria had finished her second glass of wine that Conrad noticed she was acting different. He looked at her suspiciously when she complimented Marta's new haircut.

"Conrad, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked before taking a bite of chicken.

"You're acting peculiar." He said, still staring at her.

"You're acting peculiar." She repeated before bursting into a fit of giggles. That's when it hit him.

"Marta, I need to see my wife's painkillers." When Marta returned, the prescription bottle confirmed what he thought. Victoria hadn't even realized that she mixed her medicine with the alcohol.

A quick call to the doctor helped calm his growing anxiety. Although she'd probably be sick tomorrow, she wasn't in any immediate danger. Basically she was just very, very drunk. Conrad tried to prepare himself for the night he knew was in store for him. When Victoria got drunk it seemed like seduction seeped from her pores. Ordinarily he was helpless against her, but he told himself he had to stay strong. She might be too drunk to feel her ribs and her broken foot, but it didn't mean she wouldn't feel them tomorrow.

He had to be strong. For Victoria.

Biding his time, Conrad got Victoria settled into the wheelchair, pushing her into the living room. He lifted a DVD box.

"I rented your favorite," he said with a smile.

"I don't get to sit on the couch with you?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Conrad lifted her up from the chair. He tried not to notice the deliberate way she pressed herself into him. Her breath was hot and heavy on his neck and the way she ran her fingers through his hair made him feel powerless against her.

He eased her onto the couch, but she grabbed his tie, keeping his face close to hers.

"You forgot something," she whispered.

"And what is that, my dear?" He said, trying to control the tremble in his voice. It had been so long since he had seen this side of Victoria. He could barely control the wave of emotions taking over him.

Without words, Victoria pulled his face to hers, crashing her lips into his. Her tongue pushed against his teeth, urgent to connect with him. He granted her entry, reveling in the intimacy of a simple kiss. She struggled to pull him on top of her, but he stopped.

"We can't." He gasped.

Victoria looked at the growing bulge in his pants and grinned.

"Victoria, you are hurt. We can't risk doing more damage."

She huffed. This was going to be more difficult than she imagined.

After a breath Conrad sat next to her on the couch. He put his hand on her leg, rubbing right below the hem of her skirt. Angrily she shoved it away.

"Victoria..." He started.

"Forget it, Conrad. You can't satisfy me. I don't know why I thought you could." She snapped.

Conrad knew she was deliberately pushing his buttons and yet he let it get to him. In one swift movement, she was in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She shrieked.

"Upstairs."


	7. Chapter 7

Conrad threw Victoria on the bed more forcefully than he had intended. In her state, she laughed wildly.

"I thought we were watching a movie?"

"We're way past that." He growled. He swore he wouldn't give in, but damn if he wasn't on the fence. He grabbed one of her nightgowns from her dresser, tossing it on the bed.

Victoria bit her lower lip as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her swearer. She took her sweet time. Conrad watched, aware of the sweat beads forming on his forehead. She unzipped her skirt, slowly worming out of it. Conrad watched her, donned only in a red bra and panties. He knew he could never resist her, been if it were for her own well being.

She took a few meager attempts to unhook her bra before relaxing into the pillow.

"I think I need help," she whispered.

Conrad stood still. He was torn. He wanted to speak but was tongue tied. He wanted to move to her but stood frozen staring at her.

"I thought you were going to help make me comfortable?" She asked with a small laugh. As drunk as she was, she was amused by Conrad's nervousness.

Obediently, Conrad walked over to the bed. He said nothing as he helped her unhook her bra. She tossed her hair so it feel on top of her breasts. Suddenly she was aware that Conrad wasn't just nervous, he was apprehensive. After him lusting after her so many years, she thought he would have jumped at the chance. The realization made her very self conscious, something she was not used to feeling. Maybe without her fancy clothes he was able to see her true appearance. Images of Lydia and Ashley flashed through her mind. Was she too old for him? With the liquid courage, she figured there was only one was to know the truth.

"Is it me?"

Conrad was caught off guard. He wasn't sure what she was asking of him.

"Is what you?"

Victoria shook her head, struggling to fight back tears.

"What is it?" Conrad asked. As always, Victoria was always a few pages ahead of him. He knew he shouldn't keep pushing her but he desperately wanted to know what was getting her so upset.

"I know..." Victoria started, but stopped to control the cracking of her voice. "It's been a while since you and I ... I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"That's what this is about?! Thank God!" Conrad said. Before he could explain, Victoria gave him an icy stare.

"Now just wait a minute. Let me explain. I was thankful that you weren't upset over something serious. You never have to worry about your appearance. My dear, you are radiant. Beautiful. Sexy. You're what I've wanted. Always you. Not how you were twenty years ago. You."

He inched closer, ready to give into what she wanted.

"Conrad, I don't-" Victoria started, but before she could finish the sentence she was leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

Conrad sat uncomfortably on the cold bathroom floor. Victoria sat next to him, her head resting on his chest. Unsure of how to comfort her, he ran his hands along her back and through her hair.

"I told you, mixing those pain pills and alcohol would make you sick." He explained.

"I'm gonna kill Marta." She grumbled.

Conrad kissed the side of her head.

"No, my dear. She didn't know you were taking those pills when she gave you wine. I gave you the pills and didn't realize she gave you wine."

"I need to watch you both more closely." Victoria offered with a small chuckle.

It took Conrad a few moments but he was able to get himself up and help Victoria, who insisted on brushing her teeth before heading back to bed. She noticed the way he held his back and knew the time on the bathroom floor must have made him sore.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight?" She offered.

"I want you to get your rest."

"Don't be silly. This bed is more comfortable and we can both sleep in the same bed. We've done it for years."

Conrad smiled at the memory before sliding into the bed.

"No funny business," he warned in the most serious voice he could muster.

"I wouldn't dream of it. The last time I even entertained the notion I got violently ill!" She laughed.

In her sleep she rolled over, forcing herself into his embrace. He was more than happy to wrap his arms around her. With all their squabbles recently, he had forgotten the way her ice queen exterior melted away in her sleep. In their early years of marriage, he had always imaged that in her sleep, Victoria was truly herself and that her frigid disposition was merely a defensive act. After crossing her one to many times, he began to wonder if she really was the cold and calculating woman he had grown to know but this accident had made him question everything. He was dying to know whether he could thaw the ice around her heart for good. And more than anything, he wondered if they could ever get back what they had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Because of her hangover, Victoria and Conrad spent most of the morning in bed. To both of their amazement, they had been enjoying each other's company and learning more about one another.

"Who is your favorite staff member?" Victoria asked.

"The company or the house?"

"Either one."

Conrad thought about it for a while.

"Martha."

"Martha? Why. I didn't think you noticed her at all."

"Oh I don't. I'm not sure I could pick her out but I know she's been good to you. That time you tripped over Charlotte's toys she was the one who found you. She saved your life."

"I can't believe you remember that." Victoria said, although in all fairness she just had a bump on her head. It was hardly as if her life was at stake.

"Why do you push me away so much?" Conrad asked. Their questions had been neutral and he knew that he was pushing it by digging deep but he needed to know.

"Self preservation. I don't want to risk getting hurt." She said flatly. She wasn't happy about it, but it was the truth.

"Why did you choose Lydia to cheat on me with?" Victoria asked. If he was going to ask uncomfortable questions she was sure to return the favor.

"I wanted your attention. If I had your attention I doubt I would have cheated."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"That's a cheap answer. I asked for an honest answer."

"What do you want me to say, Victoria? That I wanted to hurt you? Fine, maybe I did. I was angry. It was one thing for you to sleep with David Clarke but to fall in love with him?! Yeah I was angry and I wanted to hurt you."

"I didn't set out to. Perhaps if you had paid more attention to me I wouldn't have cheated." She said, knowing it would drive him insane.

"Did you sleep with Frank?"

"Frank?!" She shrieked, outraged by the notion. "No, Conrad I did not sleep with you obsessive watchdog."

"But you slept with Jason." His words fell flat. He already knew the truth.

"Yes. I did."

"Of all the people you had to choose Jason Prosser?"

"Damn right I did. I did it to save our son. I needed Jason to commit to Stonehaven. He assumed that I was sealing the deal on my commitment to him. I would have slept with Helen Crowley if I thought it would keep our children safe."

"Did you care for him? Did you like it? How many times did you sleep with him?" Conrad said, still unconvinced by her answers.

"I thought we were taking turns?" She asked, desperate to end this line of questioning.

"Answer the damn questions!" Conrad yelled.

"My God. I slept with him one time. No, I do not care for him. And it was terrible. His tongue was like a sword stabbing the inside of my mouth. He was only concerned about his pleasure and he narrated the entire ordeal. I did not enjoy it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Conrad had been so overcome with jealousy that he hadn't considered the fact that she truly sacrificed herself to save their son.

"Why did you sleep with Ashley? Didn't you care that she was Daniel's girlfriend? Did you care for her? Did you like it?"

"Ashley was a mistake. I didn't care for her. I felt guilty about what I did to Daniel and yet I did it anyway. It was a mistake, Victoria." He said. Of all of his actions, Ashley was one of his biggest regrets.

"But you liked it," Victoria said, fully aware of the unanswered question.

"Victoria-"

"Get the hell of out my room."

Conrad wanted to convince her to stay, but knew that without her being able to walk away she needed space. As he walked out, he cursed himself for agitating her but when he heard the muffled cries from behind her bedroom door, he cursed himself for so much more.


	10. Chapter 10

Although he swore he wouldn't give in to Victoria, Dr. Pelican could not resist her. During his follow up house call, Victoria was relentless about walking on her foot. After everything that happened, she didn't want to rely on Conrad for anything. All it took was her hand on his leg and he knew he couldn't resist giving in. She wasn't thrilled with the large black boot, but if it allowed her to walk she couldn't reject it.

"Mrs. Grayson, I cannot stress this enough. No more than 25% walking and 75% off that foot. Otherwise you risk seriously damaging your foot."

"Of course, Doctor." She said with a sweet smile.

"And no heels. Nothing with any type of heel. No wedges, no heels, no strappy sandal things-"

"Doctor, I understand what flats are." Victoria said, trying to control her temper. She wasn't an idiot.

With a sigh, the Doctor headed towards the door. As he closed Victoria's bedroom door, he noticed Conrad lurking in the hallway. With a silent gesture, Conrad walked the Doctor out. He wanted to hear the verdict himself, knowing his wife wouldn't tell him and would only hear what she wanted from the doctor.

Her first few steps were excruciating but Victoria loved the freedom of being able to walk again. She wanted to leave the Manor and take a long walk, but the doctors voice nagged her to take it easy. Instead she just moved to her balcony. She knew that in addition to the doctors words, she was also avoiding Conrad. She hadn't talked to him since their fight.

She wasn't sure if she blamed him for turning their easy questions into tough, sensitive questions or herself for falling for it. She knew she had lashed out at him because of how she felt about her actions with Jason. She didn't want to sleep with him, but needed to protect Daniel. To protect Conrad and Charlotte. She didn't expect Conrad to stroke her ego about sleeping with Jason, but she wished he had understood where she was coming from. She rolled her eyes, knowing she needed to explain the situation to him.

Without her heels, Conrad almost didn't notice Victoria approaching his study. Her black boot seemed out of place in contrast to the purple silk nightgown. Even with her boot, she was flawless.

"After the last time, you'll have to excuse me if I refuse you a nightcap." Conrad joked.

"I actually came to talk to you."

"So the doctor gave you stronger pain medication."

Victoria chuckled as she leaned against his desk. Conrad immediately noticed the way she tried to casually lift her foot and lifted her, setting her down on the desk. Although it was mostly because he knew she couldn't push herself up onto the desk, a part of him also wanted a closer look at her. Time had treated her well; her long lean legs, the way her chest revealed the bones that subtly protruded. Her hair hadn't lost its luster or thinned out. More than anything was her face, free of wrinkles. It wasn't enough that she looked like she had decades ago, but she looked better than she had back then. Everything about her was an anomaly.

"Victoria, I owe you an apology for earlier..."

"Actually, I came to apologize to you."

"I'm sorry, I think I was hallucinating. Could you repeat what you said?"

"Arrogance doesn't suit you, Conrad."

"You don't owe me any apologies, my dear."

"But I do. I shouldn't have lashed out earlier. And I think I owe you an explanation to your earlier question. I had planned on getting Jason Prosser to invest in Stonehaven. A few coy remarks and I thought I'd have him eating out of the palm of my hand. But he wasn't convinced as easily as I thought-"

"He's always been after you. I'm not surprised that he held out for the chance to sweep you off your feet."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. It was like a compilation of all the things I despise." Her comment had piqued his interest. He has always known that Jason was interested in Victoria. Conrad had assumed that Jason's desire for her was as strong as Conrad's. And to find out that given a chance, albeit a deceitful one, Jason couldn't win her over. He felt foolish of spending so many years worrying that Jason would steal Victoria.

"Please, do continue." Conrad said, dying to know all the sordid details.

"You want the sordid details?" She asked. She was surprised that Conrad wasn't angry, wasn't jealous. If anything he seemed amused. Maybe it was her misfortune that was giving him do much enjoyment. But she had to admit it was nice to talk to Conrad like this.

"Well, to start he was a terrible kisser. He stabbed my mouth with his tongue and he held the base of my neck so I couldn't move." She said with a laugh. She hadn't let herself laugh at her time with Jason. Thanks to Conrad, she could finally understand how comical it had all been.

"He threw me on the bed and blew hot grunts directly into my ear with every thrust. He narrated the whole thing like some frat guy."

Conrad stared at her, dumbstruck. Although he had been in a fraternity he wasn't aware of any narrations. When he pressed Victoria, she laughed.

"You know. 'Oh baby... I'm getting close... Come with me.."

Conrad laughed. He couldn't believe what a son of a bitch Jason had been.

"So you didn't enjoy anything about that evening?" Conrad asked.

"I suppose I did. It was a humbling experience. It made me realize how much I ... It made me wish ..." She stammered, struggling to put into words what she felt.

"Made you wish it were David?" Conrad said in a hushed tone. He had long accepted that David Clarke had been more than a notch in her bedpost. If he ever wanted a place in her heart, he knew he needed to understand that his wasn't the only spot.

"Not David. You." She said. Her voice was so low that she wondered if he heard her. His dumbfounded expression proved that he had.

"Don't be so surprised." She began. "We've always had a certain-"

"Sexual chemistry?" He offered. She smiled but didn't say much so he crept closer to her. He ran his hand through her hair, letting his fingers slide down her neck. She shuddered at the trail of goosebumps that followed.

"I know how you like to be touched" Conrad said, letting his lips graze hers. Her eyelids fluttered. "And how you deserve to be treated." His kiss grew more urgent as her hands caught tufts of his hair.

"Thank you." Conrad said, coming up for air.

"For what?"

"For what you did for Daniel. For all of us. I was so jealous that I didn't consider the lengths you were willing to go for our family."

"I told you. No need to be jealous. You and Jason may have ended up at the same place but you got completely different service."

Conrad grabbed her waist, helping her off the desk. He offered her his hand.

"What?"

"All this talk of going places has gotten me in the mood to... take a trip." He said, his words dripping with innuendo.

She reached for his hand but instead he scooped her up.

"I can walk, you know?" She said, pointing to her boot.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should." He said as he carried her to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't move your foot." Conrad growled as he tossed Victoria on the bed. His voice was raw with desire in a way that sent chills down her spine. He maneuvered himself on her side, not wanting to hurt the ribs that she pretended were no longer sore. He planted his lips on hers, desperate for her touch. He glanced down and stopped abruptly.

"Don't move your foot." He repeated. Conrad's voice had a harshness to it that Victoria found intoxicating. Although she was used to him standing his ground, it wasn't very often that he stood up to her. Him taking charge made everything feel new and exciting.

Conrad's lips skimmed over her skin. He gently nibbled on her ear before moving lower, sucking and flicking the tender skin on her neck. Her moans motivated him and his lips returned to hers as he let his hands move up her thigh. Again, he stopped abruptly.

"I said don't move your foot."

"I didn't." She pleaded.

"Your foot moves every time you curl your toes." Conrad said. He didn't think her toes would do any damage, but he enjoyed seeing her like this. Her lips were swollen, her back was arched and she was panting. As much as he wanted to give in, the idea of Victoria practically begging him was a welcome stroke to his ego.

"I'm going to have to keep a better eye on it," Conrad said, moving down to her legs. He gave gentle kisses along her thigh. As he got closer to her core, she lifted her hips allowing him easier access. He gave in, tasting her most intimate spot.

"Don't curl those toes." He warned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help herself.

He resumed his position, making sure that she was aware of his eyes on her. As expected, within seconds her toes were curled again.

"No, don't stop." She begged.

"Maybe if you ask nicely.."

"Conrad, please," she pleaded in a voice he rarely heard.

"Are you begging?"

"Yes, Conrad. I am begging you. Please." Without hesitation Conrad gave in. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted himself deeper into her. After all Conrad's teasing it didn't take long for her to hit her peak as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a deep kiss. He followed suit in a matter of seconds. Instead of laying with her, he practically jumped up afterwards.

"Does your foot hurt?"

"Conrad-"

"You're ribs. Are they sore?"

"Conrad!" She practically yelled. It was enough to grab his attention.

"I am fine. The doctor said to stay off my foot and that's what I'm doing. Are you going to join me?" She asked.

It didn't take Conrad any time at all to comply.


	12. Chapter 12

This morning Conrad was fortunate enough to wake up before Victoria. Careful not to aggravate her injured ribs, he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head, eliciting a muffled moan. She stretched within his embrace. Conrad reveled in the feel of her hips brushing against him. He didn't often have the chance to look at her without her noticing, so he studied as much of her as he could, hoping every detail would engrave itself into his brain.

He saw the small wrinkles that had sprung up around her eyes and in the corners of her mouth. He let his eyes follow the straps of her nightgown, admiring the way it dipped to expose her upper chest. She was undoubtably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You're staring." She uttered the words before her eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure how she could sense those things but he wasn't surprised. He had long ago accepted the fact that Victoria would be the smartest person in the room, regardless of what room or what company she was with.

"Good morning, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I actually slept better than I have since before the accident." She wanted to go further and admit that her sleep was due to Conrad's presence and not because of her injuries healing. She had been so anxious to heal and regain her independence but lately, she didn't mind it. Her accident had brought something out in Conrad. He was thoughtful and caring. She let herself enjoy the attention but she wasn't considering her husband a changed man. She just needed to figure out what angle he was working. In order to do that, she needed to keep herself in line. Starting fights and losing her temper would get her nowhere.

"I thought we could spent the day in the pool."

"The pool? I haven't gotten in there since-"

"Since you taught Charlotte to swim. She refused to work with the swimming instructor. She just cried for you." Victoria smiled at the memory. It was nice having Charlotte constantly cling to her mom. It broke Victoria's heart that things had changed so dramatically.

"I thought it might help your foot. They say water aerobics is a form of physical therapy."

"Who says that?"

"I looked it up." He said sheepishly.

"What exactly did you look up?" She began sitting up, her interest piqued.

"You know, broken feet and broken ribs and things that could help ensure you heal properly. Different techniques and things." She was genuinely touched at how caring he could be. It was taking every fiber of her being not to get swept up in the sudden romance in their relationship. She wanted to relinquish her power, to let him do the deciding but she knew it never ended well.

"Let's get breakfast and then we can get ready for the pool." She was more convinced than ever to figure out what game he was playing.


	13. Chapter 13

Conrad and Victoria were in the pool when Martha stepped outside.

"Miss Victoria? It's all ready." She said before turning back into the house.

"What was that about?" Conrad asked. He was a little irritated because he was having a great time Victoria and wasn't ready for it to end, especially at the hands of hired help.

"You'll see. Come on," Victoria said, rushing to get out of the water and dry off. Victoria lead Conrad away from the Manor and onto the beach. Conrad was still grumpy, reminding her incessantly to slow down for the sake of her foot. She lead him to a secluded area of the beach, still close enough to the manor to detract potential sunbathers but on the opposite side if Emily Thorne's cottage. Victoria had carefully chosen this location to have a tented area set up with blankets and pillows.

"What is all this?" Conrad asked. His eyes darted from the tented area to a small bistro table and to a small fire. It somehow seemed both incredibly romantic and low key. Had Victoria planned this? It didn't seem like her style.

"I remember how much you liked the idea of a clambake at Daniel's birthday-"

"Let's not mention that terrible night." Conrad said, remembering the Tyler incident.

"Anyway, you made some comment about enjoying a simple evening for once. So when I decided to do something nice as a token of my appreciation the idea of a clam bake came to mind."

"Victoria, are you being romantic?" He teased. He couldn't believe his wife had gone to such lengths for him. He was used to her going above and beyond for her children or charities, but never for him. He could get used to this side of Victoria.

"Not romantic. Appreciative." She corrected, but even she wasn't sure anymore. The clam bake had been entirely out of appreciation for him helping her after the car accident. However, the tent with blankets and pillows was as a precaution. She didn't want to have things take an unexpected turn and not be prepared. But she was also aware that not wanting to be caught unprepared for sex was the same thing as preparing for sex.

Ever since their night together, she couldn't stop fantasizing and craving him. The way he took the lead. The strict way he refused to let her move her foot. Even the way he was timid at first was intoxicating to her. Earlier, I'm the pool she fought the urge to take him right there in the water. Of course, she had children and hired help who came and went constantly, so she has refrained. She wasn't sure that she'd have that willpower again.

"Victoria!" Conrad yelled, snapping her back to reality.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name." Conrad put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to say what she was thinking. Instead she just nodded. "The chef said lunch is ready."

Conrad placed his hand on her back, leading her to the table. The bulk of the meal was eaten in silence. Unlike their previous years, this wasn't hostile or angry. Instead they both seemed nervous, unsure of the future. For two people so resistant to say how they feel, this was their way of preserving this moment.

"What's in the tent?"

"Just some blankets and pillows. Just in case-"

"In case of what?" Conrad asked. He enjoyed the flush that spread across Victoria's face and onto her chest. She was clearly embarrassed.

"In case my foot started acting up. You didn't expect me to sit in the sand, did you?"

"How does your foot feel now?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it all day." She said, both fully aware of the underlying message.

"Look at all this," Conrad said as he made his way into the tent. Although it was simple, there was something whimsical and romantic about it. Of course, being surrounded by the sights and sounds of the ocean. When he glanced over at Victoria, he couldn't tear his eyes away. The way she gripped at the hem of the sundress and bit her lip was adorable. If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't have believed anyone who said Victoria got nervous. He watched her hands gripping the sundress and he tried desperately to think of whether Victoria had taken her swimsuit off before they had arrived.

"What are you staring at?" Victoria finally asked. Conrad inched closer, reaching towards her hands. She moved her hands towards his, but he grabbed the hem of her dress instead.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't remember if you took off your swimsuit." He said, still trying to lift her dress. "What's under there?" She squealed and tried to wiggle away from him. Being stronger than her, Conrad was able to scoop her up off the ground. He pressed his face close to hers, watching the way her eyes automatically closed in anticipation. Instead of kissing her, he took advantage of her distraction and slid his hand under her dress.

"Conrad!" She gasped but made no attempt to move.

"Guess there's my answer." Conrad said.

"I wasn't going to wear a wet swimsuit under my dress." She reasoned. He laid her down on the blankets. She moved to take off the dress but Conrad loomed over her, pinning her wrists over her head.

"Why did you set this up?" He asked.

"I already told you."

"I want the real reason. I want to hear you say it."

"It was just in case..."

"Victoria..." He moved his mouth to her neck. He could hear her breathing change and he felt her hips arch, desperate for him. But he wanted to make her say it. He wanted her to beg for it. He moved his hand lightly along her chest, letting the material rub against her. She moaned, desperate for more.

"Conrad please..."

"Not until you say it."

"Conrad-" Conrad let his hand roam up her dress again, tempting her into a confession.

"I set it up in case things got ... Physical." She gasped.

"Did you want them to get physical?"

"Yes."

"Ask for it." Victoria sighed at the request, but knew there was only one way to get what she desperately needed.

"Conrad please. I want you to make love to me." Before she had finished the sentence he was already inside of her, giving her exactly what she had been so desperate for.


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria fell asleep while the sun was still out. Now, as dusk approached, Conrad still laid next to her, watching her. He wanted to wake her but she looked so serene that he couldn't stand to wake her. He had tried so hard after her accident to get her to take it easy and relax. Instead, the more intimate the easier it was to get her to rest.

Victoria had given in. He pushed her but didn't completely expect her to admit that she wanted him. He never expected her to call it making love. He didn't realize that she considered what happened between them as anything relating to love. And yet she said it. And he was more than happy to fulfill her request. Afterwards, she drifted to sleep in his arms. From behind her, he watched the way her shoulders rose and fell with every breath. He must have dozed off, but he couldn't be sure how long. On their private beach with his wife, he didn't really need to worry about time. He just wanted to be sigh her.

When he woke up, Victoria's leg was pushed back, resting on his. He let his hand slide under her dress, listening to the soft moans grow in her throat. Despite being half asleep, she spread her legs further, giving him the access he needed. He held onto her hips as he moved inside her. He started slow but moved harder and faster the more she woke up. She tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. Victoria reached her hand behind her, gripping his neck harder and harder as she got closer. The way Conrad growled her name was enough to send her over the edge.

Afterwards she rolled over, closing her eyes as he ran his hand along her cheek. He was amazed how receptive she was of his touch. Usually she recoiled at the slightest hint of emotion. Not only did she embrace it, he could see its effects all over her. Even with her alabaster skin she had a newfound glow. She had always been gorgeous but she was irresistible lately.

"Thank you for this, Victoria. You did a really amazing thing."

"It was the least I could do."

"I was really worried about you, after the accident. Hearing it on the phone... And not being there to protect you..." He hadn't meant to, but he got choked up remembering that night.

"I didn't mean what I said that night..." Victoria started. She always looked for an ulterior motive but couldn't seem to find one this time. Did he really care about her? How could he after all the terrible things she had done to him? And how could she forgive him for all the awful things he had done to her?

Instead of pushing her, Conrad was content to hold Victoria. He played with her hair until her eyes grew heavy. And now with Victoria asleep, Conrad moved the blanket from himself to her, hoping it would keep her warm with the sun setting. Conrad was chilly without the blanket, but was willing to freeze if it meant keeping Victoria by his side.


	15. Chapter 15

The brisk air woke Conrad from his slumber. He forgot that they were still inside a tent along the beach. The world around them was dark and silent. His wife still had her face turned into his chest. Her body was curled into a ball, the only exception being her broken foot, which stuck straight out. He carefully woke her to go back to the house.

She was groggy, but she offered Conrad the blanket, noticing the was he slightly shivered. Instead he wrapped it around her, keeping her warm. She had barely taken one step out of the cabin when he noticed the way she lifted one leg and drug the other. He was certain that the cold had made her tender foot stiff. He didn't bother asking her about it because he knew that she'd pretend it wasn't excruciating. Instead, he scooped her into his arms. He felt a little selfish, enjoying the closeness of his wife but also the warmth from her and her blanket. He would never admit it to her, but he was chilled to the bone.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"We both know your foot is bothering you. Plus, it's too cold to wait for you to walk back. I'm saving us both from hypothermia." Victoria pushed the blanket over his shoulders before settling into his embrace. Conrad didn't mention the gesture, but he knew he would remember it for the rest of his life. His wife had her flaws, but she could make you feel like the most important person in the world with the simplest acts.

After carrying her up the stairs and into her room, Conrad laid her under the covers.

"This should warm you up, my dear." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Conrad?" She spoke quietly, forcing him to lower himself closer to her. "They say the best way to increase body heat..."

"I think you're trying to seduce me, Victoria."

"I'm simply trying to help you warm up, Conrad. If you're not interested..." Before she could finish her sentence Conrad was under the covers next to her. She reached over to him but immediately recoiled.

"You're like ice, Conrad!"

"I thought you were going to warm me up?"

"I'm not a miracle worker. Come, let's get you a hot shower." She said, dragging him out of bed. Enjoying the idea of being nursed back to health, Conrad agreed and followed Victoria. She started the water first, letting it heat up as she took each layer of clothing off of him. Her eyes never left his, making the moment even more intimate.


	16. Chapter 16

With the door shut, steam filled the bathroom. With Conrad standing under the hot water she ran the loofah over him. After the body wash rinsed off she ran her hands over his skin in an attempt to create friction and heat him up. Her foot was sore from standing so long, but she didn't breath a word of it to Conrad. She knew he had done enough for her. It was time to focus on him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She finally asked.

"You looked peaceful. Plus I dozed off myself for a little."

"You nearly froze to death!" She cried, looking up at him.

"I doubt that a tentative case of the sniffles is hardly life threatening. Truthfully I'd do it all over again to hold you again. And you taking care of me is icing on the cake." He said, grabbing her hips and pulling her into a kiss.

"Maybe we should take this conversation to the bedroom." She said with a small smile. She wanted Conrad right there, but her foot was on fire and she was desperate to lay down.

"I'm fine here." He said, inching closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until their skin was touching. If he hadn't been warmed up by the shower he would have been warmed by the blaze that scorched every inch of skin that touched hers.

He brushed the wet hair from her neck, kissing and sucking at the hollowed skin. She moaned and stirred, letting her body lean into his. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him closer to her. His lips moved to hers and he let his hand roam down her back, stopping on the small of her back. He pushed her closer to him. Out of her mouth came some half yelp-half cry sound that he never heard before.

"What is it?" He cried. He looked her up and down, suddenly aware of the way she lifted her broken foot. He swooped down, grabbing her and moved her to the bedroom without bothering to turn off the shower.

He grabbed a nightgown for her, tossing it on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your boot." He said as he moved around the room.

"Conrad! I thought-"

"Oh no, my dear. You're going to have to rest. The doctor told you not to overdo it or you risk re-injuring your foot." He strapped the black boot to her foot before stepping into a pair of pajama pants. He didn't even bother with the pajama top.

"So you're not doing anything?" She asked.

"I plan on holding you all night long if that's what you're asking."

She sighed, angry that the passion they experienced moments ago was fleeting. She knew he was right and she needed to lay still and relax. But still, she wanted him. As her head found its way to his chest, she wondered if this was some ploy to make her anticipate him more. If so, it was working.


	17. Chapter 17

Not only had Conrad hidden her boot, he had called the doctor for another house visit. She was given strict orders to stay on bed rest, although she wasn't sure if the doctor had told Conrad or if Conrad had told the doctor.

She tried weaseling her way out of it, but Conrad didn't fall for any of her tricks. He had installed a new smart tv and bought her a laptop and a few books when she complained about being bored. He had her nail and hair stylist visit her at home so she felt pampered. He even arranged for personal shoppers from a variety of stores to bring racks of samples so she could choose the newest clothes, shoes and accessories. Conrad knew that none of those things would make Victoria feel any less stir crazy, but he enjoyed pampering her. He also enjoyed keeping her on bed rest, which was more his decision than the doctors. He rarely got the opportunity to take care of his wife and although sneaky, he wasn't ready to give that up.

She huffed when he walked in, noticing yet another shopping bag. He had been showering her with gestures and presents. Although romantic, she knew it was to appease his guilty conscience.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"It's not a surprise if you bring me presents every day."

"If you don't know what it is, it's a surprise." He said. She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed with these games. She crossed her arms as he pulled out a wide selection of DVDs. He claimed the store clerk considered them the "must see" movies. He had added a bunch of romance movies, which she knew was intentional.

"Just pick a movie, we'll curl up on the bed and spend the evening together."

"Who said I wanted to spend the evening with you?" She asked, slowly turning her head to look at him.

"You said the other day that you were bored. I plan on entertaining you."

"Lucky me," she muttered, fixing her earring the way she sometimes did when she was nervous. In the days since her romantic lunch on the beach, she had closed herself off from Conrad. It didn't take long for the walls to build around her and she was scared to let him in all over again. She understood his logic, but she felt jilted that he denied her sex. After that, she could feel her icy exterior building back up.

"Don't be like that. Pick a movie, whatever you want."

"I don't care about picking a movie, Conrad! You're going to do whatever you want anyway." She scuffed before crossing her arms again.

He had hoped she would be more receptive, but he knew Victoria. If she wanted to play hard to get, he had a backup plan. He pulled Die Hard out of the shopping bag.

"I had bought this for me, but since you don't care about the movie I'll make an exception." She rolled her eyes, she should have expected him to pull a stunt like this.

"Do you need anything before I put the movie in?"

"A strong drink."

"Not while you're taking those pain pills. Remember the last time?"

He put the movie in and curled up next to her in bed.

"Don't bother with trying anything." She said.

Conrad faked a yawn, wrapping his arm around her. She gave him a disapproving face but didn't push him away. After a while he felt her relax in his embrace. She even went as far as to rest her head in the crook of her neck.

"See? Isn't this nice?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"The movie or laying with you?"

"Is there a difference?"

"No." She said. Conrad was fully aware that she was lying but Victoria was still in denial. Conrad enjoyed the fact that he knew something she didn't, even if it made it more difficult for him.

Victoria pretended not to be interested, but Conrad could tell that she didn't completely hate the movie. He started to think she might actually enjoy watching John McClane, but around that time he felt her head get heavy against his shoulder. Victoria had a long history of falling asleep during movies, but it had been so long since they had watched a movie together that it took him by surprise. He pushed the blanket to cover her and she shifted slightly, letting her arm wrap around his neck.

He carefully lowered himself so he was lying instead of sitting. He grabbed Victoria's waist so she would lay, too. It amazed him how easy it was to move his frail wife. Not only did she lay down in her sleep, but she actually nuzzled closer to him.

After the movie ended he flipped through the channels. He was on the brink of exhaustion, but he didn't want the night to end. Even with Victoria sound asleep, spending the evening with her was better than any dream.


	18. Chapter 18

He noticed the bottle of champagne before he had even walked through the bedroom door.

"Are you calling for a celebration?" He yelled, hoping Victoria would hear him through the bathroom door.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She called, opening the door. After being on bedrest for so long, the sight of her took his breath away. She had on her signature heels and a tight blue dress. "I called the good doctor today and imagine my surprise when this whole week I could have been off of bedrest and off of that stupid boot. Seems you must have been too distracted to tell me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

He felt the heat on his face. He had known for a while now that Victoria had been able to move around but hadn't actually let her in on it. He enjoyed having her stuck in bed and unable to scurry off away from him. He thought it was being romantic, but the way Victoria described it made him realize it sounded like a Stephen King novel.

"I just wanted you to rest, darling."

"Interesting. I thought you just wanted me chained to the bed for your amusement." She quipped.

"You were hardly chained, but can you blame a man for entertaining the notion of you waiting in bed all day for me?"

"It was hardly for you."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"How should I be? Grateful for holding me prisoner?"

"I did take care of you. You were hardly prisoner. No need to be over dramatic."

"No need to continue this conversation. Unlike a few days ago, I am free to come and go as I please. You can't keep me here anymore."

"As if I've ever been able to keep you here!" He yelled, suddenly losing his temper.

"What the hell does that mean?" She shouted back.

"It means I have never been enough for you! Once again I took care of you when you needed. Who else has looked after you since the accident? Look around, Charlotte, Daniel, your friends, none of them are here. Only me!"

"You probably forced them out the way you forced me in!"

"Oh, no. You did that all on your own, my dear. You make it impossible. You can't love a block of ice and that's what you are, Victoria! An ice queen."

The stinging slap across his face was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. She hadn't even been angry at Conrad for lying about the bedrest but true to his nature, he found a way to use her deepest fears to hurt her. As always, he found a way to break her heart.


End file.
